The Four Siblings
by DajieOotori
Summary: When Sacha's mother dies and writes in her will that she wants them to move to Japan and live with a close friend of her's, the siblings leave their life and home.  Eventually, Kyoya/OC Haruhi/OC Satoshi/OC Chika/OC Takashi/OC Tamaki/OC
1. Prologue

**The Four Siblings**

**An Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction**

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic so please don't flame! I'm begging!

Constructive Criticism is welcome. And some of the host club will appear in the next chapter (the first actual chapter)

**DISCLAIMER: Ouran High School Host club doesn't belong to me and it never will. *sits in the corner growing mushrooms* BUT! My OCs do and so does the post line!**

* * *

Prologue

Sacha glanced up from her book, feeling like someone was watching her. Her younger sisters stood a few meters away from her. Realizing she had seen them, the twins ran over to her and sat by her sides.

Jane, the younger twin, looked up at her older sister, "Sacha, why'd you come and visit mom's grave?" The older twin, Lily, was also looking at her, " Doesn't it make you sad?"

Sacha closed her book and looked at the twins, "Yeah, it makes me sad but soon we won't be able to see her anymore," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Jane whipped the tear off her sisters face and grabbed her had, her twin, who sat on the other side of Sacha, did the same. "Let's go home," they said together and pulled their sister off the ground while giving her warm smiles.

Lily let go of Sacha's hand and bent down to her mothers grave, placing a flower on it.

"We will miss you mum and we will never forget you," she whispered.

She turned around and grabbed Sacha's hand again. "Tim is waiting in the car so we better hurry," she said.

Sacha let go of her sisters hands and grinned at them, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she said, and started running towards the car park.

The twins caught up to her though and ran ahead.

After awhile, Sacha slowed to a walk. Tomorrow, the siblings were going to be moving to Japan. This was because their last living relation, their mother, had died two weeks ago, leaving them with no one to go to but her close friend. This "close friend" was Japanese and the only reason Sacha's mother had known her was because they both worked in the fashion industry. Apparently, her mothers friend had two sons who were a year younger than Sacha, but the same age as her brother, Tim.

As Sacha walked up to the car, she saw her brother sitting in the front seat. He smiled at her and got out.

"Hey sis, you okay?" he asked, running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

She nodded at him but another tear rolled down her cheek. He walked over to her and gave her a bear hug. She hugged him back placing her head on his shoulder and soaking his shirt with her tears. Sacha felt two new pairs of arms go around her.

"We're going to be fine," she whispered to her siblings.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please R&R!

**Me: Finally! I've started my first fan fic! Yosh!**

**Sacha, Lily, Jane and Tim: You're mean.**

**Me: *pokes tongue at them* You won't think that after a few more chapters! ^.^**

**Lily and Jane: *reading ahead* WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US! *sob sob sob***

**Tim: What did she do this time? **

**Me: *steals the document out of their hands* NOTHING! NOW GO PLAY GUITAR OR SOMETHING! RAW!**

**Sacha, twins and Tim: -.-"**

**Me: ^.^ Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi all!

I hope you liked the first chapter! =)

Now we will meet some of the host club, but who? Your questions will shortly be answered!

Hehehe, this is fun ^.^

ANYWAYS!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I never will. If I did do you think I would post this story on ? =P I do own my OCs and the plot line though =)**

**P.S. Sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes! **

**

* * *

The Flight and The House**

Tim closed his laptop and put in into his messenger bag.

"Tim, are you ready?" Sacha peered into his room.

She knew the answer to the question just by the look on her brothers face. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his cheek, just like his mother had done when she knew something was upsetting him.

"Maman n'aurait pas voulu que nous soyons broyé du noir après sa mort," Sacha said softly. _(Translation: Mom wouldn't have wanted us to be moping around after her death.)_

Tim nodded and looked up at Sacha, flashing her a grin.

"Tim! Sacha! Hurry up or we will miss the plane!" the twins yelled from the entrance room.

Tim chuckled and picked up his bag. Sacha smiled at him and they walked to the entrance room together.

"I wonder what Japan is like," Jane said.

Lily grinned at her younger sister, "I'm just wondering what school will be like! We are going to be in a different sub-section from our wonderful siblings for the first time ever!" she said, acting distressed, "Oh, how will we survive?" she pretended to faint, landing in her sisters arms.

"Don't worry my dear sister! I will take care of you!" Jane said, trying not to laugh.

She gave up a burst into laughter, her sister laughing with her.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Tim said as he walked into the room with Sacha. The twins slowly stopped laughing and picked up their bags.

The siblings all put their stuff inside the car before getting in, Sacha taking the drivers seat. She sighed, taking one last look at the house before starting the car and driving towards the Brisbane airport.

* * *

Lily placed an arm around her twins shoulders as they bordered the plane, a worried expression on her face. She was worried for her twin, who hated planes, and was scared of heights.

They took their seats on the plane, and Jane rested her head on her palms. She was scarred as hell but her sisters voice soothed her, " It's okay, I'm here and I will _not_ let you get hurt," Lily whispered into her ear.

Of coarse it didn't help when one of the flight attendants walked by them, saying how they were about to take off. Jane broken down, whimpering softly and sweating bullets.

Lily hugged her sister, holding her close. "It's okay, go to sleep, you must be tired after staying up all night packing," she whispered into Jane's ear.

It worked, and Jane slowly fell asleep in her sisters arms.

* * *

_(From now on until said, **things said/typed in Japanese will be bold**)_

Sacha walked out of the airport, followed by her looked at her, "How do we know who's picking us up?" he asked her.

She remembered what her mother's friend had said in the email she had sent Sacha two nights ago.

The email had read:

**Hello!**  
**I was just emailing to go over the pick up details for when you are at**  
**the airport.**  
**When you arrive, please move outside. There should be a man in a white**  
**suit there. Please tell him that Mrs. Hitachiin sent you. He will**  
**understand what you mean.**  
**If you have any problems with the plan, please email me back soon!**  
**I cannot wait to meet you!**

**Kind Regards,**

**Hitachiin Yuzuha**

Sacha looked around and, just as had said, there was a man with a white suit on standing just outside the door.  
She moved over to him.

"Umm... **Hi. I was told by to talk to you**," she said nervously in Japanese.

The man nodded, gesturing for her and her siblings to follow him. They walked in silence until they reached the car. The four sibling's jaws dropped.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Tim said, enthasising each word.

They were standing in front of a limo.

"Wow," the twins said.

* * *

_(With the Hitachiin twins, somewhere in their house!)_  
_(All in Japanese, **bolded is now english**)_

Hikaru was searching through his wardrobe when he sighed, giving up on finding something to wear.

"Kaoru, can you help me please," Hikaru asked as he starred into his wardrobe as if something for him to wear would magically appear.

"Hmn?" Kaoru asked, coming up behind Hikaru while wrapping arms around his older brothers waist.

Hikaru turned around in his brothers grasp, pulled Kaoru's arms from around his waist.

"Not now," Hikaru told his brother, who sighed and peered into the wardrobe.

He pulled out a shirt and some pants, passing them to Hikaru, "Here, and you better hurry. They will be here any second," Kaoru said and moved back  
towards the window which had a perfect view of the front entrance.

Once Hikaru had finished changing he also moved over to the window.  
A few seconds later a limo stopped in front of the house.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come and greet the guests!" their mother called from downstairs.

Hikaru sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Let's get this over and done with," he said and draped an arm on Kaoru's shouders.

They walked out of their room and downstairs and outside, stopping behind their parents. Kaoru draped an arm over his brothers shoulders, and Hikaru wrapped his arm around his brother's waist.

They watched as people started getting out of the car.  
There were four people getting out, three females and one male. The male had brown hair and was around the same height as Hikaru and Kaoru. The first female had long brown hair and was just shorter than her brother. As the last to females came closer, the twins (Hikaru and Kaoru) eyes widened. The two girls were identical besides the clothes they were wearing. They had their arms over each others shoulders. They had brown hair, and were about as tall as Hunny-senpai and they looked like they were around 12 years old.

* * *

Lily turned to her sister, helping her out of the car then slung an arm around her shoulder. Jane grinned at her and also placed an arm  
around her sisters shoulder. All the siblings gasped as they looked up at the house.

"**It's huge!**" Jane said in a soft voice. The house - no, _mansion _was around four floors Lilly guessed.

"**Twins?**" Sacha whispered causing Lily and Jane to look at her.

"**What?**" Jane asked.

Sacha just inclined her head towards the family they were walking towards. Behind the parents were to boys who looked around the same age as Tim.  
They were identical, both of them had red hair and golden eyes.

Jane looked at her sister with wide eyes, then looked at her older siblings, "**Did** **anyone know they had twins?**" she asked, mostly to Sacha.

Everyone shook their heads, "**All in knew was that they had two sons in Tim's grade,**" Sacha said.

The siblings were now standing in front of the other family. Sacha bowed and the rest of the family followed.

The mother smiled at them, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Hitachiin. This is my husband -she gestured to him, and he nodded at the Australians- and these are my sons, Hikaru and Kaoru," she said and gestured to each twin as she  
said their name.

The boy who was supposedly Hikaru sighed, "No mother, I'm Kaoru and that is Hikaru," he said in an annoyed voice.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sacha," she said, bowing again.

"How old are you?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"I'm 16," she said, then gestured to her brother to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name's Tim. I'm 15," he said bowing. He looked at the female twins.

"My name is Lily, and this is my sister Jane. We're both fourteen," she said and they both bowed.

"You act like your, ten though," Tim added playfully grinning at them.

The girls poked their tongues out at Tim.

"Oh yeah, and don't worry about telling us apart. Our siblings and our mum are the only ones who can," Jane added, smiling at the family.

"You all come from Australia, right?" the father asked, speaking for the first time. Sacha nodded.

"Come inside! It's almost time for lunch!" Mrs. Hitachiin said enthusiastically, beckoning them inside.


	3. Chapter 2

Hai!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in weeks but school started and I've be over loaded with homework/assignments x.x  
I've also been distracted by boy problems and friend problems =P

ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy the chappy =D

I have realized lately that since I'm Australian, some things might be spelt differently and everything. I'll try and stick to the American spelling of things but if I switch in between the two, please don't kill me XD

P.S. ILY means 'I love you!' and some girls use it when texting/talking to each other. =P I personally doesn't use it but some people do so meh.  
I don't think people in America use it so I'm just clarifying =P

XD I'm such a noob at this... =P

Please R&R because that inspires me to write more =D

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own Sacha, Jane, Lily, Tim and the plot line of this story.**

* * *

**~The Four Siblings~**

**Pictures and Uniforms**

**(I don't own the song. It is called 'One Of Us')**

The inside of the building was just as magnificent as the outside. Once inside, Mrs. Hitachiin turned around to face Lily and Jane.

"Do you two wish to share a room or do you want separate rooms?" she asked.

Lily and Jane looked at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation."We've never had separate rooms before so can we try that please, Mrs. Hitachiin?" Lily asked turning back to the woman.

She smiled at them, and nodded, "You can call me Yuzuha." She then signaled a maid, and spoke to her quietly.

The maid nodded and turned to the siblings, "Please follow me and I will show you to your room."

She headed off through one of the doors, the siblings following after her.

* * *

"**Jane, are you sure you don't want to share a room?**" asked Lily, looking at her sister worriedly.

"**We will try it and if it doesn't work out, we will go back to sharing a room,**" Jane said, smiling at Lily.

"These four rooms are yours, you can choose who's is who's. All of you're school uniforms are in one of the wardrobes," the maid said, pointing to the rooms. She bowed and walked away.

Choosing the rooms was easy, Tim chose the room, closest to theentrance (the one farthest to the left), then was Lily's room, then Jane's and last of all was Sacha's. They all checked their wardrobes for the uniforms.

"**Found them!**" Jane called out from her room.  
They all ran into her room. Lily was laughing her head off when Sacha and Tim made their way into the room.

"**What's so funny?**" Sacha asked her.

Jane pulled a frilly, yellow dress out of the dresser.

"**What the hell is that?**" Sacha asked.

Lily, who was still laughing her head off, answered, "**Your uniform!**"

Sacha's jaw dropped as she looked at the horrible dress. Now Tim and Jane were laughing along with Lily.

**"I am **_**not**_ **wearing that piece of puke!**" Sacha said.

She heard someone chuckling behind her, she turned around to see the Hitachiin twins.

"**You have to wear it, school regulations,**" Kaoru said.

"**What are you doing here? And, more importantly, you know how to speak English?**" Sacha asked them.

They shrugged, "We have to learn English at school, but as for your first question, we were heading towards our bedroom," Kaoru said, slipping back into his own language.

"And we heard you guys laughing yourselves crazy, so we decided to see what was so funny," Hikaru finished.

"What school are we attending anyway?" Tim asked.

"Ouran Academy. You two _- he gestured to Sacha and Tim-_ will be attending Ouran High School, but your sisters will be attending Ouran Middle School," Hikaru said, leaning against the door frame.

Lily and Jane who were still checking out the uniforms, each pulled a brown skirt and top out of the dresser.

"**These must be our uniforms. They're pretty cute,**" Lily said to herself.

"Before school starts tomorrow, you all have to visit Chairman Suoh though. His office is in the High School area," Kaoru said.

"Well, this is getting boring. Let's go Kaoru, maybe we can go to Haruhi's house," Hikaru said walking away, his brother following after him.

"**You know who those two remind me of?**" Sacha asked her siblings who all shook their heads.

"**You guys, **_-she looked at Lily and Jane-_** it's probably just a twin thing though**," she said smirking at them.

Tim walked over to the dresser and pulled out a blue blazer, a black tie, a white shirt and some black pants.

"**I guess my uniform isn't to bad. If only it didn't have the tie though**," he sighed, and headed toward the door. "**I'm gonna go unpack.**"

Sacha walked over to her dress, scowling at it. "**I might as well go unpack too,**" she said taking the dress and walking out of the room.

* * *

She entered her own bedroom and put the dress in the wardrobe. Sacha grabbed her bag and put it on her bed. She unzipped it and on top was a picture of the twins, Tim, herself and her mother. She grabbed the picture and placed it next to her bed. She also put a picture of her two best friends and herself next to the bed.

When Lucy and Emily had found out that Sacha would be moving to Japan they had tried to put on a brave face and threw her siblings and herself a going away party.

She started to pull her clothes out next, placing them into her wardrobe. Sacha's phone beeped from her pocket meaning she had just gotten a text message. She pulled her phone out and read the text.

**TO:Sacha**  
**FROM: Emmy**

**Hey Sacha! How is it? I miss you heaps, so does Lucy.**  
**I**** hope everyone is okay!**  
**ILY!**

Sacha smirked, and texted Emily back.

**Hey Em!**  
**The house is HUGE!**  
**Everyone is fine. Guess what! The sons I told you about? They are**  
**twins! Identical, just like Lil and Jane! Their names are Hikaru and**  
**Kaoru and their pretty cute, maybe you would fall for them... :)**  
**ILY2!**

She clicked send and slipped her phone back into her pocket. Sacha grabbed her laptop bag and placed the laptop on the desk in the corner of the room. She walked out of her room to check how the others were doing at unpacking.

The twins were done and they were both in Jane's room reading a magazine.

When Sacha got to her brothers room she looked in. His room was almost exactly like Sacha's except a few things including his guitar which was lent against a wall.

Tim was sitting on his bed, looking down at a picture. Sacha moved over to him and sat next to him. He was looking at a picture of their mother.  
Sacha wrapped her arms around her crying brother. He hugged her back, and sobbed into her shoulder. She comforted him in French as he cried.

They sat their for who knows how long before he stopped crying. He whipped his eyes and pulled out of the hug. He stared at her for a long second before standing up to grab something.  
He came back to the bed holding his guitar and started strumming notes to one of Sacha's favorite songs.

Sacha started singing along after the intro.

_**(Sacha- * * Tim- Bold All- underlined Just twins- italics)**_  
**____****(Th**ough you can probably guess, they are singing this in English)

*****If God had a name, what would it be  
And would you call it to His face  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question*

**Yeah, yeah, God is great****  
****Yeah, yeah, God is good****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

The twins peeked their heads around the door and came and sat on the bed.

What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home

_If God had a face, what would it look like_  
_And would you want to see_  
_If seeing meant that you would have to believe_  
_In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints_  
_And all the Prophets and…_

**Yeah, yeah, God is great****  
****Yeah, yeah, God is good****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home

Tryin' to make His way home  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome

**Yeah, yeah, God is great**  
***Yeah, yeah, God is good***  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home

Just tryin' to make his way home  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Just tryin' to make his way home  
*Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome.*

They all smiled at each other as Tim played the last note.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!

Any questions, feel free to ask =)

**Sacha: I really do love that song...**

**Tim: Wasn't it on glee at one point?**

**Kate(Me): Maybe...**

**Lily and Jane: *pointing to Kate* Massive Glee fan over there!**

**Sacha: *reading ahead a few chapters* No wonder you choose theese songs for the-**

**Kate: SHUT UP! NO SPOILING!**

**Hikaru: Wow, you remind me of some one ...**

**Kate: Why are you here?**

**Kaoru: *shrugs* We could ask you the same thing...**

**Kate: *glares* stupid rangas...=.="**

**Sacha, Jane, Tim and Lily: hehehehe...=3**

**Hiakru and Kaoru: What's a ranga?**

**Tim: *reads from urban dictionary* a person who has red or orange hair... aka a ginger lol**

**Kate: hehehe**

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone!  
Thanks to those who reviewed and welcome to those who are newly joining the story!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, we had way to many assignments at school XP  
But, today I will be hopefully posting a few chapters. This is to keep you guys happy because after this week, there won't be any updates to this story for three weeks due to family and other things.

I hope you enjoy, I actually had to cut this in half because it was WAAY too long =)

Sorry about any Grammar and Spelling errors!

Sorry if Hikaru and Kaoru are a little bit OOC!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran but I do own the plot line of this story along with my OCs!**

Once again, bold usually means it is said in English and normal means it is said in Japanese =)

**

* * *

A Night and Morning Full of Family**

Jane rolled over in her sleep restlessly. Rain pelted against the windows of the room. The thunder cracked and Jane woke up with a scream. She whimpered, pulling the sheets up to her neck. The thunder cracked again. She knew that the only one who could comfort her and make her calm down was Lily, so she got out of her bed and walked to her sisters room.

"**Lily**," she said softly, shaking her sister.

_BANG_, the thunder cracked, causing Jane to jump in fright and curled up into a ball on the floor.

"**Lily, please wake up!**" Jane yelled, frightened.

"**Hnm?**" said the sleepy voice of her older sister as she sat up, looking around for where Jane's voice had come from.

The thunder cracked again and Jane let out a whimper. Lily looked down at her sister, who was curled up on the floor. Lily jumped out of her bed and hugged her.

"**It's okay, you're fine,**" she whispered to her.

Her sister let out a cry at the thunder and her eyes closed tightly. Lily picked her sister up and put her on the bed, she laid down beside her sister and hugged her tightly.

They fell asleep like that, agreeing that they would share a room.

* * *

The alarm beeped and Sacha slowly woke up. Yawning, she turned it off before heading off to wake the others up. She went straight to Lily's room, skipping Jane's room because she new that Jane wouldn't be in there. The twins were asleep on the bed, hugging each other. She walked over to them and lightly shook them.

"**Lily, Jane wake up,**" she said.

Their eyes opened groggily, "**Yeah, yeah. We're up,**" they said in unison.

She smiled and moved on to wake up Tim. Waking up Tim was a death wish, unless of coarse you were one of his siblings.

She walked over to him and shook him, "**Wake up Tim!**" she yelled in his ear.

His eyes opened and he glared at her. "**Leave me alone**," he said and tried to go back to sleep.

"**TIM! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! WAKE UP!**" Sacha screamed in his ear again.

He sat up and glared at her, looking like he would break her in two if she said another word.

"**The house is not on fire so get the hell out of my room, idiot,**" he said.

Sacha went into the bathroom that was joined to his bedroom and filled a cup up with water. She went back into his room and poured the water on his head. His eyes flashed open and he sat up, wiping the water off his face.

"**Okay, okay! I'm up, now get out of my room before I punch you,**" he said and started getting out of bed.

Sacha smiled and walked back to her bedroom, her mood got dark as she remembered what she had to wear though. She pulled the dress out of her wardrobe and closed the door. She slipped the dress on and starred in the mirror. She thought about what to do with her hair before putting it up in a simple bun.

* * *

She heard a knock on her door and went to open it. Lily and Jane were  
standing there in their uniforms.

"**You guys look so cute!**" she said and let them into her room.

**"We have to go down to breakfast," **Lily started.

"**And you know how much Tim likes to eat, so I would get down there soon,"**Jane finished.

Sacha laughed and nodded, "**Okay, I'm coming."**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru turned to his brother as they sat down at the table.

"I wonder if they will come to the host club today..." The twins had been talking about their house guests.

Kaoru shrugged and started eating his eggs. "You can ask them," he said between mouthfuls as they siblings came into the room.

"Good morning Hikaru, good morning Kaoru," Sacha said, waving to the boys.

"Morning," they said together.

Lily and Jane sat down next to each other, and started to eat, talking about what school was going to be like as Sacha talked to Tim about something to do with  
chords on the guitar.

Hikaru looked at his brother again and shook his head, "They will probably end up going without us even telling them, knowing Chairman Suoh. He will probably tell them about it, or Tamaki will tell Sacha because they are in the same class," Hikaru said, leaning back on his chair.

Kaoru simply nodded.

* * *

After breakfast Sacha, Tim, Lily and Jane all went back to their rooms to gather their things for the day. They walked back down stairs to and to the limo.  
They met up with Hikaru and Kaoru on the way.

"What's with the guitar?" Kaoru asked Tim.

Tim smiled and looked at the rest of his family, "We are a very musically orientated family. Jane plays the drums and knows the basics of the guitar, Lily plays piano and, though we can all sing, Sacha and Lily are the best singers. Sacha and I also play the guitar," he explained to them.

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded, a thoughtful look on their faces as they got in the car after the others.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise a better one will come out soon! Probably tonight!

**Hikaru: Um, what's with the music thing?  
Kate: heheheh, you will see...  
****Sacha: *shakes head* no, tell us now. I'm also very curious...  
Others: *nod*  
****Kate: NOOOO! I will not spoil ANYTHING! Even if they are tiny details! Oh yeah, can I just say that... SatW ROX! AND SANTANA IS A LEGEND! (Went to his concert last night, OMG SO AWESOME!)  
****Tim, Sacha, Lily and Jane: AGREED! =D**

Please R&R!

**~DajieOotori**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! 

The Fourth Chapter of The Four Siblings is here!

This chapter was actually tons longer but I'm splitting it up into a few different chapters for you guys =)

Guess who Sacha and her siblings meet in this chapter! You shall see!

One a side note, I'm working on quite a few different FFs right now, most of them Ouran but one of them is a OuranxFruits Basket cross over =D I'm not going to start posting them until I get more done =P  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**DISCLAIMER: Guys, do I really have to keep doing this? You all know that I don't own Ouran but I do own my OCs and the plot line.  
**

* * *

**Introductions**

The four siblings all gasped as the car pulled up to the school.

"**It's huge!**" Jane said, her eyes wide.

The Hitachiin's started to get out of the car, "The Chairman's office is on the 1st floor near the reception. Oh yeah, don't forget to stop by the Host Club after school," Kaoru said before getting out after his brother and walking towards the school.

They were shortly joined by two other boys, one with short black hair who was tall, and the other one who had blonde hair and was short.

* * *

Lily gulped, "**Should we go?**" she asked.

Sacha nodded and got out of the car. Tim got out after her, followed by the twins.

"**Ummm... Sacha, what is a host club?**" Tim asked her.

Sacha shrugged, "**I have no idea, maybe we should ask the chairman,**" she said.

They walked into the school and searched for the office. Finally they came across a door saying 'Chairman's Office'. Sacha opened the door and she saw a secretary at a desk.

"Good Morning, my name is Sacha Parkinson and these are my siblings. We got told to see the Chairman," Sacha said.

The secretary nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They stopped at a door and the secretary knocked.

"Come in!" someone said from the other side of the door.

The secretary opened the door and let the siblings in ahead of her then closed the door behind them.

She bowed, "Sorry to bother you Chairman but these are the Parkinson siblings."

The man nodded, inspecting the siblings.

"Miss Yuzuri, can you please go find Fujioka Haruhi, and my son. Then please go to the middle school and find Morinozuka Satoshi and ask them all to come here," he said, glancing up at the secretary.

She nodded and left the room.

The Chairman looked back at the siblings, "Good Morning and welcome to Ouran!" he said, welcomingly.

"Good Morning Chairman. My name is Sacha and these are my siblings, Timothy _-Tim tried not to glare at Sacha for using his full name-_ , Lily and Jane. Thank you for letting us attend your school," Sacha said, bowing deeply.

The chairman shook his head, "It is a pleasure to have you here! I understand you have just moved here from Australia and are now living with the Hitachiin family, isn't that right?" he asked. Sacha nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy Japan," he said, then looked down at the four piles of books on his desk.

He picked up four sheets of paper, "Here are your class lists and you're books," he said passing out the sheets of paper then giving them their books.

* * *

"Soon I shall be introducing you each to someone who will be helping you find your way around the school today. They are all friends with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin too so you should be able to relate to them a little bit. They should be arriving at any second," he said, smiling at the siblings.

Tim remembered something Kaoru had said to them earlier.

"Umm, Sir, what is the... Host Club?" he asked.

The room was silent for a second before the Chairman started laughing.

"Did the Hitachiin twins say something about it? I guessed they would... Well, the host club is a club that my own son formed in his first year of high school. I don't know exactly _what_ the club does but you can ask anyone of the people showing you around today, they will know. The club meets in the Third Music Room every afternoon and you are welcome to visit them if you wish," he said.

_In the music room? The Hitachiin's don't really seem like the people who like music..._ Tim thought.

* * *

The people in the room heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" the Chairman called out.

The door opened the reveal four people. One of them was the secretary from earlier, the other three were boys.

"Hello father!" the tallest one said.

He had blond hair and violet eyes, and he was wearing a large smile on his face. The 2nd boy had brown hair and eyes, and he looked slightly feminine. He and the first boy were both wearing the same thing as Tim but the third boy was wearing a white shirt with yellow lining and black pants.  
He had short black hair and greyish eyes. He was slightly taller than the boy with the brown hair.

"Hello, Tamaki," The Chairman said wearily.

The blonde boy, Tamaki, saw Sacha and bowed deeply towards her taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hello my lovely, beautiful princess, my name is Tamaki Suoh, King of the Ouran High School Host Club," he said, looking at her with his violet eyes.

Lily and Jane were trying not to laugh as Sacha pulled her hand away from him, "Umm... Nice to meet you? My name is Sacha," she said with a confused expression.

The boy with brown hair hit Tamaki on the head, "Baka."  
He looked up at her and smiled, "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you. This is Satoshi Morinozuka," he gestured to the other boy.

"I'm Sacha Parkinson, and these are my siblings," she gestured at them to introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet you Haruhi, my name is Tim," he said, holding out a hand for Haruhi to shake.

Haruhi shook it and looked at the twins who smiled.

"My name is Lily and this is my sister, Jane."

Tim looked around, "Umm... where did Tamaki go?" he asked.

Haruhi pointed to a corner and they all looked. Tamaki was sitting in the corner facing the wall, covered in a shroud of darkness and growing what seemed to be...mushrooms?

The chairman sighed, bringing everyone's attention on him.

"Well, now that you all know each other, I might as well tell you who is in whose grade. Jane, Lily, you are both in Satoshi's class, meaning he will be the one showing you around today. Tim, you're in Haruhi's class and Sacha you are in Tamaki's class." The chairman looked at Sacha apologetically.

Lily and Jane started talking to Satoshi about the middle school and Haruhi was asking Tim what he liked most about Japan.

Sacha looked over to see Tamaki looking at her with puppy dog eyes from the corner of the room.

"Erm…Tamaki, do you...play any instruments?" Sacha asked him. He jumped up and walked over to her.

"Why yes! I play piano!" he said, posing dramatically.

_What the hell is this guy on?_ Sacha wondered.

"Do you play an instrument, beautiful princess?" he asked, placing a hand on her chin and lifting her face up.

"Umm, yeah. I play guitar and I sing," she said, "Now can you please let go of my chin?"

The chairman cleared his throat and everyone looked towards him.

"School is going to start soon so please start heading towards you class rooms," he said, ushering them out of his office.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short, but if I had cut it anywhere else, it would've been weird.

Also, forgot to mention this before, my heart goes out to everyone in Japan, New Zealand, and anywhere else that is struggling at the moment 3

**Kate: *sighs* FINALLY got more of the host club members in! =D**

**Sacha: Why do you hate me so?**

**Kate: Hahahaha, trust me, I the future, you will thank me for the class you are in...TRUST ME.**

**Tim: Why would she ever trust you?**

**Tamaki: Aw, you guys are so mean to poor Kate-chan! Leave her alone! **

**Kate: Yeah! I'm only a fragile, small, 13 year old! Don't hate on me!**

**Sacha: ...meh. You're bro hates on you enough for all of us, so I'll stop =P**

**Kate: Gee, thanks =.="**

Please R&R!

~DajieOotori


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

Here is another chapter! I will also try and upload more today because tomorrow I'm leaving for NZ and I am there for two weeks, then I'm going to Sydney for a week. Over this time I won't be updating at all, sorry! D=

Anyways, I'll stop talking so you can read... BYE!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran I only own my OCs (Sach, Tim, Jane, Lily) and the plot line of this story**

* * *

Once outside the twins left with Satoshi, giving their brother and sister a hug, and headed towards the middle school. Tamaki and Haruhi started walking down the corridor to the right of the office so Sacha and Tim followed.

"Tim-san, what are your favourite subjects?" Haruhi asked and looked at him.

"Ummm, my top favourite would probably be Music but I also love English and Science," he said thoughtfully.

Tamaki looked at him with wide eyes, "Wait...You have to learn English in a country which speaks English as its main language?"

Sacha and Tim both laughed and Sacha shook her head, "No, in our old school, and I think most schools in Australia, in English you learn about writing, poetry, you study books, and in the younger grades you possibly do hand writing," she said.

"Ooooooh," Tamaki said and grinned stupidly. Tamaki started moving towards one of the doors and Haruhi kept walking so Sacha guessed this was where her classroom was. She gave her brother a quick hug before walking after Tamaki.

* * *

The group walked out of the office and hugged each other before walking different ways. Satoshi leaded them through the corridors before they walked outside again and walked towards another huge building. The twins could see lots of girls in the uniform that they were wearing so they presumed it was the middle school.

When they were in front of the building Satoshi whirled around and smiled at them, "Welcome to Ouran Middle School!" he said gesturing dramatically towards the building behind them.

Lily and Jane laughed and Satoshi joined in before leading them inside. They were all still laughing when a boy ran up to Satoshi. The boy had light brown hair and big glasses.

"Sato-kun, where have you been? And who are these girls?" he looked at the twins, obviously confused.

"Chika-kun don't be rude! _-Satoshi hit Chika on the head with a wooden pole that came out of no where-_ This is Lily and Jane Parkinson I just went to the Chairman's office so I could help them find their way to class," he said, gesturing towards the two girls.

Chika bowed, "Good Morning Parkinson-san, my name is Yasuchika Haninozuka. You may call me Chika though," he said, smiling at them. "We have to hurry, class is about to start," he said turning to Satoshi.

They headed towards what Lily guessed was their classroom.

* * *

"Umm... Satoshi-san, Chika-san, do you know what the Host Club is?" Jane asked.

It had been bugging her ever since they had left the office. Satoshi laughed and nodded while Chika looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah, both of our brothers are in it, along with Suoh-senpai and Fujioka-senpai. You don't know them but, the Hitachiin brothers are also in it. Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru, they're twins, just like you!" Satoshi said, grinning at Lily and Jane.

"The Hitachiins? We know them! We are living with them and their parents!" Jane said.

Chika looked up at the girls, "Whaaa? Why are you living with them? Are you related or something?" he asked.

Lily and Jane looked at each other for a second before Lily explained, "No, we are not related to the Hitachiin family in any way, but our mother was good friends with their mother. And around two weeks ago, our mum died because of cancer. Our father, he died when we were two years old, and mum had said in her will, because neither father or herself had any brothers or sisters, she wanted us to go to the Hitachiin house and live with them."

Lily and her sister were both looking down at their feet and Jane felt a tear moving down here cheek. She quickly wiped it away before her sister could see it.

Satoshi and Chika were silent, both looking at the twins with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone about it and please don't talk about it," Lily said looking up at the boys and giving them a kind smile.

Jane also looked up and placed an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Is this our classroom?" she asked, because they had arrived in front of a door.

Satoshi nodded, still silent from shock.

"Hey," Lily turned to the boys, "can you take us to the Host Club after school today? I'm guessing Tim and Sacha will also go because Kaoru said they would meet us there."

Satoshi nodded and gestured for the girls to go into the classroom ahead of him.

* * *

GAH! I'm sorry this update is so short!

Another chapter will be coming your way ASAP, I swear!

**Sacha: Do I smell romance?**

**Tim: Hmm, if so, THOSE BOYS BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTERS! =(**

**Lily and Jane: SHUT UP! Stupid brother...*mumble mumble mumble***

**Kate: HAHAHAH! I'm soooo glad my brother isn't that overprotective!**

**Tim: Aren't I based off your brother though?**

**Kate: NUP! Hey, do you guys know where Hika and Kou went? I don't want them finding my documents...**

**Tamaki: What documents?**

**Jane, Lily, Sacha and Tim: YEAAH! What documents?**

**Kate: Ermmm...documents like my TAMAKYO YAOI PHOTOS! MWHAHAHAHAA!**

**Tamaki: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Hikaru: wow Tono, who knew you and the Shadow Lord were this close?**

**Kaoru: I didn't know... you want to see the pics Sacha?**

**Kate: NO! NOW SHUT UP! RAWR!**

Please R&R! 3

~DajieOotori


	7. Chapter 6

HAI AGAIN!

Sorry, slightly hyper. ONCE AGAIN, another short chapter but it would be to long is I uploaded it all in the same chap =P

Hope you enjoy!

P.S. If the translations are wrong, don't kill me! I used Google Translate and we all know how reliable that is *heavy sarcasm*

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ouran. I own OCs and plot line.**

* * *

**Kyoya Ootori - Stalker?**

"KYOYAAAAAAA!"

Tamaki ran over to a guy with black hair and glasses, and tried to give him a hug but was pushed away.  
Sacha stood at the door, not sure what to do, feeling the classes eyes on her.

The teacher wasn't here yet, so Tamaki beaconed her over to him, "Sacha-chan! I would like you to meet the vice-president of the Ouran High School Host Club, Ootori Kyoya!" Tamaki practically yelled."Nice to meet you Ootori-san, my name is-" she was cut off by Kyoya.

"Sacha Parkinson.  
You have three siblings, Lily, Jane and Timothy, they are all younger than you.  
Your hobbies are singing and playing guitar, but you also love to dance.  
You can speak English, Japanese and French fluently.  
You come from Australia but moved to Japan because of -_he glanced at Sacha and seeing her glare he stopped himself from saying it- _… Family problems.  
You're favourite colour is blue because of the water.  
In Australia, you lived in Brisbane and was excepted into the 'Australian Academy for Music and Dance' in grade six. You attended that academy until last week, when you were told you would be moving to Japan.  
You like all types of music but your top three favourite bands or singers are Carlos Santana, Bruno Mars and Taylor Swift.  
Do you want me to continue?" he said, and looked up at Sacha who was staring at him with wide eyes.

She cleared her throat, "A-are you a s-stalker or something?" she stuttered, slowly backing away from him.

He shook his head.

"No, I am not a stalker, I just have very detailed files on the people who come to Ouran, or who I could make profit off of," he shrugged and looked his laptop again. Sacha looked at Tamaki who smiled at her, and sat down at a desk next to Kyoya.

"I didn't know you could speak French Sacha-chan! I was born in France and lived there till I was 14! Êtes-vous français?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.  
_(Translation: Are you French?)_

Sacha shook her head, "Non, je ne suis pas français. Mon frère et moi sommes les seuls qui peuvent s'exprimer en français, en plus de nos parents ... " she said.  
_(Translation: No, I'm not French. My brother and I are the only ones who can speak French, in addition to our parents …)_

Tamaki nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. He noticed she was still standing and gestured to the seat next to himself. She smiled gratefully and sat down, she pulled her timetable out of her bag.

**_Session 1 Biology_**

**_(With Tamaki and Kyoya)_**

**_Session 2 Free Session_**

**_(Alone)_**

**_Lunch_**

**_Session 3 Maths_**

**_(Kyoya)_**

**_Session 4 History_**

**_(Tamaki and Kyoya)_**

**_End Of School._**

She sighed and pulled her books out.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Silence was in the air as Haruhi and Tim walked through the corridors  
toward their classroom.

"So, are you in the same class as, Hitachiin-San?" Tim asked, turning his head to look at Haruhi.

Haruhi looked back at him with a confused expression, "Yeah. How do you know Hikaru and Kaoru?" he asked.

Tim laughed lightly, "My siblings and I are living with their family," he said, smiling at Haruhi's confused expression.

"Why are you living with them?" Haruhi asked, an eyebrow raised.

Tim looked down at his shoes, "Um, I don't really want to talk about it," he said shyly.

Haruhi nodded and didn't push him about it.

"Ooooh, Haruhi!" two voices sang and both Tim and Haruhi felt armsgoing around their shoulders.

The twins themselves were standing in between Haruhi and Tim now. Haruhi let out a sigh and looked at them, "What?" he asked.

"We see you've met Tim," they said together.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, and?"

Tim was still surprised at the twins sudden entrance so he was silent. The twins looked at each other, before looking back at the other two.

"We will be bored on the weekend, so do you want to come over to ourhouse?" they asked.

"No way," she said simply.

"Pleeeeaaasssse!"

"No way."

"What if we give you ootoro," Kaoru said slyly.

Haruhi froze and looked at him, "Really? Will I get some?"

They nodded. "Fine," he said, giving up.

* * *

Yes, I know this was a boring chapter BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! I SWEAR!

**Sacha: So your going to visit us Haruhi?**

**Haruhi: *shrugs* I guess...**

**Tamaki: Huh? What do you guys mean?**

**Kate: ..SHHHHH!**

**All: What?**

**Kate: KYOYA IS COMING! =D 3 _ 3**

**Sacha: *facepalm***

Please R&R!

~DajieOotori


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey everyone!

I'll really sorry, I know I haven't updated this story since the beginning of last year and none of you probably care any more...

So, you can all probably guess what I'm going to say...

'The Four Siblings' is permanently on hiatus, or you could say it's discontinued.

I had an awesome plan for this story, but I completely lost interest for it and hit a major writers block.

So, just repeating, **Four Siblings **is officially discontinued.

Thank you for reviewing, adding it as a favourite and adding it to alerts, and I will keep the story up online until I feel like taking it off.

Who knows, maybe one day, I'll decide to rewrite the story, who knows! But for now, thank you :)

**~DajieOotori**


End file.
